The overall objective of the Animal Models Facilities Core (AMFC) is to provide Center members with state-of-the-art pathology support, transgenic resources and a centrally managed AAALAC-approved animal resource and surgical facility. The Core is staffed with experienced personnel and is equipped with essential equipment to generate genetically engineered mice, rederive imported mice by embryo transfer rederivation, provide colony management, develop surgical models and prepare and interpret tissue samples by histological and immunohistochemistry analysis.